Curriculum
=The Curriculum= At Neston we provide high quality teaching and a stimulating environment for learning. The curriculum is fully inclusive, providing challenge and enrichment for every student. The following principles guide our work: *fostering success at every level *providing for the needs of all students *celebrating individual and collective achievement *monitoring and supporting progress through thorough and realistic assessment *preparing students effectively for further and higher education and for their lives as adults. We recognise that students have individual learning needs and we believe they have the right to appropriate work at the correct pace. We group students according to their abilities. We set target minimum grades for all students and these become an important focus for the review of student progress. In this way we enable students to achieve the best results possible. Key Stage 3 (Years 7-9) All students follow the National Curriculum, building upon programmes completed in the primary school. Specialised teaching in the core and foundation subjects, along with key skills of Literacy, Numeracy and ICT, provide breadth and balance, preparing students for the challenge of GCSE. Key Stage 4 (Years 10-11) Students have a wide range of choices that best suit both their ability levels and their interests. Courses lead to GCSE, Vocational GCSE, NVQ and Certificate of Achievement qualifications. =The Library at Neston High School= Librarian: Miss S Evans Neston High School has a vibrant and interactive library with a range of activities going on for students to be involved in. It is a relaxing environment in which to read for pleasure, research and study. What’s on in the Library? Our school Library is heavily involved in a whole school ethos of promoting reading for all. As part of this, we promote a number of events and activities. These include; *The Year 7 Spelling Bees, the winners of which go forward to represent Neston in the Times National Spelling Bee each years. *Drop It and Read – a termly event that encourages everyone in school to all read at the same time for fifteen minutes. *Catch a Teacher Reading – as part of World Book Day students are invited to complete a treasure hunt finding as many teachers reading as possible around the school. *National Poetry Day – each year the Library and English Department run events linked to the theme of National Poetry Day. This year’s theme was Homes and members of the school and wider community were invited to contribute their ‘fantasy home’ to the library’s ‘Fantasy Home’ wall. *Scholastic Book Fair – each year the Scholastic Book Fair comes to the school library and students at KS3 are given time in lessons to browse the books. *Book Quiz – Year 8 students are chosen to take part in the Cheshire Libraries Schools Book Quiz. This involves reading six books over the year and answering quiz questions on these books and others. *FilmClub – As part of the eXL programme students are invited to join FilmClub which is held in the library every Wednesday at 3-4pm. Students watch a film with plenty of popcorn and then write a mini-review for national publication on the FilmClub website. Accelerated Reader Scheme The Accelerated Reader scheme monitors students’ reading through a series of quizzes on books they have read. This in turn encourages them to read a variety of texts in detail and consequently develop their reading ability. Students take an initial test which determines their individual reading age; from this we develop a reading range for them to work with using colours to signify different book levels. This scheme is aimed at all English sets in Year 7 who use Accelerated Reader during an organised reading lesson in the library. To help motivate our Accelerated Reader students we celebrate 80% as the average pass rate. The students that achieve these pass rates or above receive a star for their class, the class that have achieved the most stars at the end of the year will be rewarded with a day trip. Other rewards initiatives include The 100% Board, those students who gain 100% on a quiz can put their name in a hat to win prizes each term and The Accelerated Reader Hall of Fame, the students who has read the most words in their class each month gets their name added to the Hall of Fame. Opening Hours The library opens early and remains open after school so that homework and studying can be completed. Monday – Thursday: 8:00 – 4:00 Friday: 8:00 – 3:30 Computer Use in the Library Three of our library computers are labelled as ‘Homework Computers’ and are only to be used for study. Another is labelled as a ‘Searchstar Computer’ and is to be used to search the library catalogue in order to find interesting and appropriate books. At lunchtime and after school all other computers can be used for personal use. There is a booking sheet for computer use at lunchtime and students must sign up the day before. Before morning registration and at break time all computers are only to be used for homework. =Personal Development= Personal Development (PD) is delivered in three distinct formats: PD lessons led by tutors with their individual tutor groups (once a week). “Breakout Mornings” in which each year group takes part in a series of activities (presentations, interactive tasks, creative projects) relating to a specific theme (five mornings per year). 3. Activity week in which students take part in residentials, trips and various activities for one week in July. There are five key areas covered by the P.D. curriculum: *Health: healthy eating, drugs & alcohol awareness, sex & relationship education *Citizenship: rights and responsibilities, diversity & racism, local action, politics, the media *Careers: GCSE options, transition post-16, searching & applying for a job, career planning, C.V. & interview skills *Enterprise: enterprise & the community, economic ideas, managing money, innovation *Work-related learning: the planning, completion and evaluation of a work experience placement in Year 10 Aims of the P.D. course: to contribute to the development of students at Neston into well-rounded, engaged and positive individuals to engage students as active members of the school and wider community to equip students with key life-skills and a secure knowledge of the most important issues facing our society Homework in Years 7, 8 and 9 Purpose of Homework *To encourage students to develop the skills, confidence and motivation needed to study effectively as independent learners. This is vital given the importance for students in the future of life long learning and adaptability. *To raise academic standards. *To consolidate and reinforce skills and understanding developed at school. *To sustain the involvement of parents and carers in the management of students’ learning and keep them informed about the work students are doing. Guidelines The amount of homework and supported study appropriate for different ages which are advised by the Government and adopted by Neston High School are: Years 7 and 8- 45 minutes per day Year 9 - 1 hour per day Years 10 and 11 - 1 hours per day Years 12 and 13 - 2 hours per day We support the view that a healthy balance between homework and other life enriching activities should be maintained On average students will receive three sets of homework per night which make up the duration stated above. All students will receive a form of homework in all subjects. However, the setting of homework is flexible and may depend on the nature of a particular topic at different times with some tasks stretching over a number of weeks, particularly in the case of extended projects and also on individual teachers. How homework should be planned and co-ordinated Student planners are issued to all students to help them and their tutors / teachers monitor the homework timetable. The timetable is communicated to parents each academic year via the student planners along with a promotion leaflet outlining the purpose and importance of homework, to which all subjects make a contribution. The library and a homework club will be available for students who may need extra support to manage their Homework. The librarian and homework club staff are there to help with strategies to manage independent study and research. Resources, ICT facilities and stationery are available in the library and homework club to support those who have difficulty in accessing such resources outside school. Planners are checked by tutors, fortnightly. In this way tutors can check all the systems are working; that is that parents have signed for the week’s work and that tasks have been set in line with the homework timetable in the student’s planner. The role of parents and carers Subject teachers, tutors and parents (who sign a home school contract) should continually work together to support students in relation to homework. Neston High School expects parents will: *Provide a reasonably peaceful, suitable place where students can do their homework or help students attend other places where homework can be done, such as homework club, libraries and other study centres. *Make it clear to students that they value homework, and support the school in explaining how it can help them make progress in school and in life. *Encourage students and praise them when they have completed homework *Expect deadlines to be met and check they are. Homework and Supported Self Study facilities In addition to facilities provided at home there are opportunities for students to do homework under supervision at school, during lunchtime and after school, as well as opportunities away from school at libraries or community centres.